This invention relates to pericatheter devices for use in urethography. More particularly this invention relates to a disposable pericatheter type device for use in conjunction with urethrography techniques which involve the radiographic visualization of a patient's urethra and bladder neck.
A well known urological procedure involves the insertion of a catheter into the urethra of a patient in connection with radical retropubic prostatectomy or urethroplasty. Tests have been performed, as described by Knoll, Furlow and Karsburg in The Journal of Urology, Volume 142, December 1989, pages 1533-1535 using a device to inject, prior to removal of the catheter, a contrast medium through the urethra and around the catheter to reveal the urethra and all anastomotic sites studied using radiographic procedures. This device and technique avoids the need to routinely remove the catheter to evaluate the integrity of anastomosis after radical retropubic prostatectomy or urethroplasty and eliminates trauma to the anastomosis if re-catheterization is required.
While the procedures as described in the above-noted publication can be very effective, the device described therein for employment in the procedure is a metal, non-disposable type of device which has several drawbacks. First, because the device is metal and intended for reuse, the device requires regular sterilization. Second, because of the interior configuration of the device which has a fluid conduit with several bends therein, the fluid injected through the device can be subject to unwanted blockage.